Sodor: Stories of Chaos
Sodor: Stories of Chaos is a chaotic and dramatic series by TWA 1945 Studios that was first aired in 2018. History and Early concepts The first concept of the series came in 2017, when the creator, TWA 1945 Studios, wrote a short story about the discovery of Ulfstead Castle but set in the 1930s. (He started making short stories after his Grandad passed away earlier that year.) The characters were Sir Bertram Topham Hatt, Benjamin Edward Roberts, (later to become Ben Roberts). Paul Roberts, (later to become Paul Royale) and Rosie Roberts, (later to become Jenny Packard). In this original concept, Benjamin was the cousin of Paul and Rosie. This was changed to become what the characters are today. Other things in the story include Rudolf Diesel, who was spying on the island of Sodor. Over time, more written stories were developed, becoming popular with the teachers at TWA's School. In late 2017, after writing what would be the original concept scripts for episodes 30 to 34, one of TWA's Teachers recommended he made a novel to cap off the era of the 1930s and have the novel be about the era after the second world war. TWA took inspiration from this but made the novel about WW2 and how it impacted Sodor. This would become the basis for episode 35 (War) Which was set during WW2. A few weeks after finishing it, another teacher suggested he should turn it into a live-model series with his TWR and lego models. During this time however, TWA was finishing series 2 of his first-ever series, (Thomas' Wood Adventures) Which had started in November of that year. TWA, after much thought, cancelled Thomas' Wood Adventures and made the final episode in 2018. In March of 2018, the first episode of Sodor: Stories of Chaos was released to the public. The episode, titled "The NWR" had been written and filmed the day before. This was the first time TWA used an editor. The quality was very poor, but it improved over time. This is when Sodor: Stories of Chaos became popular. Sodor: Stories of Chaos Sodor: Stories of Chaos first premiered in August, and was originally meant to go for only 11 episodes, with the War movie being at the end. However, after much encouragement from his family and teachers, he re-wrote the other 10 episodes. This collection of episodes would soon be called "Series 1" and it was set between 1925 and 1928. The final episode of Series 1, titled "Last train for Christmas" was a success and production of Series 2 began the day after. The first episode of Series 2 was set in 1930 and marked the first appearance of a number of characters, the first being the much loved Paul Royale, (voiced by Enterprisingengine93) and of course, Flying Scotsman. Series 2 went on for a while until 1939 came around in the series, and this meant TWA could finally create his War Movie. By this time, a few other actors had joined, including The Caledonian Engines, who was TWA's first proper friend on YouTube. After the War movie was released, bringing series 2 to a close, it became a success. Series 3 began production shortly after, with it brought a new intro and better quality. Series 3 was nicknamed "the nationalization age" and was originally set between 1948, and 1958, but after more characters were added to the series' list of scripts, Series 3 was extended to be set from 1948 to 1961. 1961 was when the second movie of the series took place. This movie, named "Take a Stand" was the first episode to feature Diesel 10, Diesel, Diesel 199, and more. Alfred the B12 was killed in this movie. Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad were also introduced. Series 4 started a while after, with the first episode (Miniature Mystery) set in 1962. This included EE93 Voicing the newly introduced Miniature Twosome Mike and Frank. Series 4 carried on like the others did, without any problems. Series 4 also included the flashback movie "Early Beginnings" which was set between 1850 and 1914. This movie told all of the events leading up to the formation of the NWR. Series 4 ended on a cliffhanger at Kirk Ronan after Gordon's crash, leaving the audience worried if Gordon had been killed. The first episode of Series 5 "Disaster at Kirk Ronan" Premiered a few weeks later. This left Gordon in critical condition after barely surviving his crash. Thomas and Flying Scotsman are seen left in doubt about if Gordon will live or not. Series 5 ended with the main "bad guy" Sam Richmond returning to cause havoc. Series 5 formally ended with music and everything ending happily, with Ben Roberts handing his ownership/directorship of the railway over to his Son, Jason Roberts in 1977. Series 6's first episode "The Other Railway" premiered on the fifth/sixth of October, 2019 (depending on where you live) with an episode set mainly in 1980. This episode mostly took place in England. This episode also marks Diesel 10's first appearance since 1961 at the end of Series 3. The rest of Series 6 will be premiered between October & November of 2019. Series 7 is currently in the works and will be released sometime in early 2020. Series 8, 9, 10. 11, and 12 have all been planned too. Episode list in order Series 1 EP.1. The NWR EP.2. Make way for James EP.3. Assistant EP.4. Percy EP.5. June 1925 EP.6. Bertram Hatt EP.7. Snow Day EP.8. Sabotage EP.9. Law is the Law EP.10. Winter EP.11. Last Train for Christmas Series 2 EP.12. Visitor EP.13. Coal EP.14. Rail Zeppelin EP.15. The Flying Kipper EP.16. Duke and Duchess EP.17. The Great Discovery EP.18. Quarry EP.19. Test Run EP.20. Montague EP.21. In Charge EP.22. Assistant Again EP.23. Truths EP.24. Mr. Live is Evil EP.25. Wonder EP.26. Suspicions EP.27. Old Engines EP.28. Completion EP.29. Rookie Mistake EP.30. Ruins EP.31. Disappearance EP.32. Troubles EP.33. Leadership EP.34. Ulfstead Discovery EP.35. War Series 3 EP.36. Spotless Record EP.37. Skiff EP.38. Replacement EP.39. Day of the Diesel EP.40. Scotsman EP.41. Take a Stand Series 4 EP.42. Miniature Mystery EP.43. Replica EP.44. Life EP.45. A Railcar to Remember EP.46. Great Northern Ruckus EP.47. Ivor EP.48. Troubles EP.49. Re-Allocation EP.50. Old Rivals EP.51. Early Beginnings EP.52. Renovations Series 5 EP.53. Disaster at Kirk Ronan EP.54. Sam Richmond EP.55. Return EP.56. A Roundhouse Divided EP.57. Brendam Branch EP.58. Crane Calamity EP.59. End of the Line EP.60. Light at the end of the Tunnel Series 6 EP.61. The Other Railway EP.62. Ivo Hugh EP.63. Duncan Takes A Tumble EP.64. Mid-Sodor Search EP.65. Bus Company Bother EP.66. Television EP.67. Humpty Humphrey EP.68. Paul Royale EP.69. Like Father, Like Son EP.70. Arrivals From America EP.71. High-Speed Trains EP.72. A New Era Series 7 To Be Announced Category:Series